littlegoldenbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Bedtime Stories
{{Infobox |Box title Author and Reviewer: Gustaf Tenggren, A. Georgedave Prince: |Image file = Gustaf Tenggren. jpg |Image size = 200 |Row 1 title = Composer: A. Georgedave Prince |Row 1 info = Various Authors | Row 2 title = Illustrator |Row 2 info = Gustaf Tenggren Gustaf Tenggren A Falling Star: (The Problem): A Fallen Star is discovered to be known to be a Comet: Meteorites happen to fall in the world nation atmosphere debris like golf balls. Usually breaks up before it hits the Platonic surfaces. It Still makes a Great wishing Poem: ------------------------------------------------------------ Title: Star Light, Star Bright: Star Light, Star Bright, Wish I may, wish I might, The First Star I see, grant my wish next morning, or tonight, Give me a Practical Reasonable wishes, wisp of hope that never fades I drempt, of a good dream tonight, in my imagination. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Gentle Jesus: Meek and Mild: 1. GENTLE Jesus, meek and mild, Look upon a little child, Pity my simplicity, Suffer: Comfort me and to come to thee. 2. In Fain: My soul spirit would gladly thee; be brought, ascend when it is time for me to leave. Gracious Lord, forbid it not until my fraidle-age, In the Kingdom of thy grace, Giving a little child a sheltered place. 3. Loving Jesus, Gentle Lamb, In thy gracious I'm in yours hands, I shall Make him Saviour Lord, Grace thou art; he Lives within my heart. 4 Lamb of God, I look to thee, Thou: what shalt my example be; Thou art gentle meek and mild; Thou: The Lord was once upon a time, a little child. 5 Grace thou Art; Give me an obedient heart; Thou art pitiful and kind, Let me have thy loving mind. 6. I shall then show, go fourth and give my praise, Serve: Thee Lord; all my happydays. Then the world shall always see Christ, the Holy Child, With-In me; within my heart. The Lord Prayer: Our Father Song: Posted by Authorship. Instrumentationist Composer under Uncategorized(edit this) Leave a Comment The Lord Prayer: Our Father Song: Verse 1: Our Father, Who are in heaven, Hollowed Be our Name, (be thy name.) Thy Kingdom Come, Thy will be done, As Earth as it is in heaven. Corus: Give us this day our daily Bread, Forgive those who trust pass against us. Bridge: Lead not in temp-ta-tion, Thy the Kingdom, Thy the Glory, Forever and Ever amen. Verse 2: Pleading, In Repentance, Forgives us for a sins, (for our sins) Redemption, Release us, from the shackle Barriors. Corus: Give us our day our daily bread, Forgive, our, debtors, Bridge: Lead us not in Temp-ta-tion, Thy the Kingdom, Thy the Glory Forever and Ever amen. (Bridge:) I agree to every word I say, I give my oath to every word I Pray, Earnest that I keep, The Truth of Honesty, I pour my heart to you: Verse 3: Salvation, Exaltation, Save us and Let us in, (Let us in,) Redeeming, Rejoicing, The Lord Savior: Corus: Give us our day our daily bread, Forgive those who trust pass against us. Bridge : Lead us not in temptation, Thy the Kingdom, Thy is the Glory, Forever and Forever amen. Verse 4: Sanctuary, Foundation, Shelter us let us in, (Let us in,) Brick by Brick, Stone by Stone Build a Structure Sturdy Base: Corus: Give us our day our daily bread, Forgive those who trust pass against us. Bridge : Lead us not in temptation, Thy the Kingdom, Thy is the Glory, Forever and Forever amen. Synopsis Gustaf Tenggren Appearing 'Featured Characters:' * 'Supporting Characters:' * 'Locations:' * Notes Gustaf Tenggren Trivia Gustaf Tenggren Recommended Gustaf Tenggren Links Gustaf Tenggren Cover Gallery Gustaf Tenggren Gustaf Tenggren Gustaf Tenggren